SON OF JACK PT 1
by asyinsanium
Summary: Jack Ryan, the hero of Rapture, had a son. Now Sam has to finish the job that Jack set him up for. But is it really about the city, or something bigger for Sam? This is my first fan fiction, please feel free to comment and give constructive criticism. This is my first in the 5 that will be coming out soon. By the way, this one is T for teens, but the next 4 will be M for mature!


SON OF JACK: Part 1 of 5

** "It's funny, really. Falling, that is. You see, due to inertia, your body, while it is falling downward, tries to balance itself, like before, when you were still. So while you're falling down, your body is trying to make you feel like you're coming up. So in Heinz sight, no matter from what angle, speed or time we fall, it always leads to one place: The ground. The most important thing is to pick yourself up. That is, if you can still move."**

That was one of the last things my father said to me before he died. He really wasn't a talkative guy. Honestly, I think that's one of the 4 things he ever told me. Anyhow, he wasn't a talker, more of a doer. I don't think he had ever said a single word to my mom, Mary Ryan, until he proposed to her, but she still loved him more than anything in her life. He always stayed fit, even in hospice (That man didn't want to die). He even cured his own PTSD that developed after that business in Rapture. He never told me what happened there. I never really had an interest anyways. Until today.

Today was a special day. September 1st, 1996. Today was my dad's birthday. On this day, he would've been 60. I never really celebrated this day before. Honestly, I didn't like my father that much. I may have not even loved him. He was always THERE but his mind wasn't. I guess I can't blame him. I mean, he DID see things that shouldn't have even existed. I just kind of wish I could've had a father actually BE there. 15 years old and I don't think I ever saw him smile. Anyways, I'm celebrating today because my mom told me that my dad had something planned to show me on this day, but since he isn't here, I have to find out by myself.

"Sam! Are you ready?"

I walked out. I was wearing a T-shirt, shorts and flip flops in defiance of this day. I was expecting my mom to tell me to change into something better but she just looked at me as if she was trying to remember what she wanted to say.

"You took a shower, right? Brushed your teeth? Combed your hair? All that jazz?" She gave no response to my attire.

I was astonished. "Uh, yeah. Aren't you mad at the way I'm dressed?" (I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I ASKED)

"No, you're changing soon, anyways. Follow me to my room."

So I walked to my mom's room and looked inside. Inside that room, which was the size of a patio, I should add (He didn't really leave behind any money), contained a sleeping mattress, my father's ashes, and a toolbox my mom never let me touch. My mom's weary face said it all: Pick it up. As I grabbed it, I felt some sort of entitlement, as if I actually owned something. My mother then reached inside the urn of ashes and pulled out a key. She gave the key to me.

"Whenever you're ready to learn more about your dad, open this."

She walked away after that sentence.

I won't lie, it took me about 4 minutes to decide that I was going to open that box.

My dad was never there for me! Maybe this box will hold the answers for me. Plus, he left me, me in particular, something. Maybe he knew I would be getting bullied and inside there were some fighting moves he learned in Rapture. Or maybe he was smart before he went to Rapture and he wants to show me his report cards (I'm planning to become an anesthesiologist, actually. My marks in class show I have the potential). Or maybe, just maybe, IT WAS ACTUAL MONEY!

So I took the key and shoved it in the hole where I would imagine the key would go into. _Bingo_, I thought, as the toolbox opened. Inside, were some clothes, a card and a box that, when I shook, sounded very solid. I picked up the clothes first. There were 4 articles: First off, there was an orange sweater that looked like a million Persian cats came and sat on it, while relieving themselves. The second piece was a pair of green slack that looked much lived in. The third was actually a white dress shirt. And the last article, my favorite, was a pair of old timey brown dress shoes, which were actually polished. As I put those clothes to the side, I picked up the letter.

"**My dear boy,**

**It's Dad. Jack Wynand. That's right. Your name is now Samuel Jason Wynand. As this may be coming as a shock to do, you need to recover and process this, my boy. I need you to go back to Rapture and finish the job. Why am I asking this of you, you may be thinking? This is why: When Atlas died, I kind of lost my mind after that. It was either get home or hang myself trying to destroy the place. You already know what I picked. You've got to understand, there were things there that no one should have ever been able to make. I saw it happen and I saw what they could do. I took the best option. Plus, if I hadn't, you might not be here. If you don't accept, I understand, but if Rapture isn't destroyed soon, it's coming to the surface. If you DO accept, then this is what I need you to do. Take the clothes in the toolbox and put them on. That is the only way you'll be recognized and people will help you. Also, the contents of the box have to be taken with you. If I were you, I would use the hypodermic needle at home and sleep the… "Effects" off. I'm counting on you son.**

**Love, **

**Dad**

**PS: You'll find more of these letters later. You're going to find out things about me, son. Be ready.**

With shaking hands, I picked the box up. With one hand movement, it opened. Inside, sure as day, were a map to Rapture from our house, a 300 cc of something called "ADAM" and, yes, the hypodermic needle. My mom walked in through the door with a wrench.

"Mom!"

"You said yes," Mom said. "I can tell."

"Yeah, so what?"

"This is a big deal, Sam. This isn't anything you can quit after you get scared."

"I'll be fine."

She didn't answer. "Your dad forgot to give you this. Just passing along the gift," She said as she walked away, putting the wrench before his feet. "Be careful."

She closed the door. I grabbed the wrench, gasping when I touched it. _It's the wrench Dad took to Rapture with_. He never let go of it. Even in death, his grip on it was strong I think the wrench is the only reason why he decided to be a mechanic. On the wrench, these words were written "**Humble beginnings."** As I took the hypodermic needle and I opened up my arm, I thought, _Am I ready for this?_ Before I could change my mind, the needle was in.

Pain is all I felt first. Then came the spasms, and the lust, then the anger and then all possible emotions flooded into my head while my genetic pattern was being re-arranged. As more electric power surged through my body, I was overtaken by drowsiness. Before drifting off, I remember one thing and one thing only:

_I'll see you soon, Dad._

And so I will.


End file.
